


See you tomorrow?

by Aherzo, melomeniach



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Underage Drinking, like seriously slow burn, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aherzo/pseuds/Aherzo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melomeniach/pseuds/melomeniach
Summary: Nathan and Warren are suspended after their fight. Yes, they drive each other crazy- but they actually manage to hold a conversation that leads them to believe that maybe, just maybe, they're not so different after all.orTwo boys, two rooms, and a lot of movies.
Relationships: Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	See you tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit. It’s finally here.  
> We’ve been working on this for probably more than a year. And trust us, getting stuff done when both of the authors have ADHD and a constant change of hyperfixations isn’t easy.  
> So please, be patient for each update!  
> As a disclaimer, we decided to do some changes on the world setting but we still call it canon divergence. The most important one we should bring up before anything is the fact that there is no tornado. The rest will be revealed as the story goes on.  
> Also, bare in mind that English is not our first language!  
> Our pronouns are they/he and she/her. I hope you guys enjoy!

Warren lost control.

It never happened to him before. He just- Did it. Lost any ounce of humanity he ever had, and just punched him. Again. And again. And again. Until Nathan began to plead. Begging him to stop. His voice shaky and frightened, unlike the usual Nathan everybody knew. The Nathan who only ever knew how to let one, single emotion out. Anger.

Warren looked down. His blurry vision slowly began to focus on what he'd done.

Nathan’s teary, blue eyes appeared even bluer than usual against the strong, bright red that spread across his face. His nose and open lip were bloody, and it didn’t look like they were going to stop bleeding anytime soon.

Nathan was quick to hide his face with both his hands when he proceeded to lie down on his side. 

His breath quick, and the adrenaline still flowing through his veins, Warren began to feel his head spinning when he tried to get on his feet to no avail. 

That’s when he realized. _I did this._

Warren’s body was weak. He swayed in his second attempt to get up and would’ve fallen if Max wasn’t there to catch him.

_I did this._

_I did this._

_I did this._

Warren’s own voice echoed in his mind again and again. He couldn’t really hear what Max said over the instant urge to get out of there as fast as possible.

Everything was so fucking confusing to him. He felt the room spinning, cold sweat covering his entire body. The thoughts inside his head weren’t clear enough to really make sense of anything. And when his legs gave out beneath him again, Max grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to keep him in place. He heard her say something, but it reached his ears too muffled to understand.

There was this white noise that canceled all the rest around him and he desperately wanted it to stop. He just wanted to take one deep breath, but his chest felt so. heavy. As if something was stomping down on it. Purposely making such a simple task too difficult for his lungs to fully comply. If he had to describe the feeling, it was this very uncomfortable sensation you feel at the core of your head when you stay in water for too long, trying to figure out just how long you can last without breathing. When the pressure of the water presses so hard around your chest, you just have to swim back up. But Warren couldn’t swim to the surface. He let the water into his lungs, choking on it. He wasn’t even fighting back. He just let it happen. He let himself drown. 

“Stop… Sorry.”

And Warren stilled, then. Watching just how vulnerable Nathan actually looked. All shrunken up, his knees up to his chest. Tears. So many tears spilling out. Nathan fully sobbed. Everybody inside the dorms at this hour could probably hear him, and he didn’t seem to care. He had his hands on his face, hiding in shame. 

Warren almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

Warren didn’t dare look back.

His trembling legs carried him out of the boys’ dormitories, Chloe and Max right after him. 

They left Nathan lying on the floor. Bleeding. Sobbing. And feeling sorry for himself.

  
  
  
  


When they actually got outside, none of them said a word. Warren didn’t enjoy silence. Sometimes, he even made weird noises, or long, awkward sighs just in order to fill it with _something_. This time, though, he couldn’t bring himself to do anything of the sort. He started to play with his bruised fingers, knuckles all covered in blood. He didn’t know if it was his or Nathan’s.

“Damn... That was intense.” Max actually managed to say. Warren looked at her. He noticed how she was trying to compliment him, because she had this small grin on her face. It almost seemed like she was proud. His brows furrowed and he looked down again, avoiding eye contact. He hoped that the tears he was trying to hold back weren’t that noticeable. Before he could answer, Max spoke again. “Warren, thank you so much.” He couldn’t understand what that meant, to be honest. Was he supposed to feel proud of what he did? Is this how boys are supposed to feel? Boys like Zachary? Boys like Logan? Boys like him? Was he doing something wrong? It’s all his fault, isn’t it? 

“For what?” was all he managed to say. 

“For beating the fuck out of Nathan. Dude, you rule.” Chloe, who hasn’t spoken since they got out, answered his question. He didn’t like the compliment, though.

“I don’t know…” He muttered, “I kinda… I kinda got crazy there.” He stopped, taking a shaky breath, "like Nathan..." he continued.

"You're not like him in any way!" Max quickly said, Too quickly for his liking. He wasn’t liking any of this, actually. His gaze was lost, his eye hurt worse than it had yesterday, and his voice didn’t have that usual charm it always held. The girls didn’t seem to notice, overwhelming him with compliments he was supposed to feel proud of.

_I beat the fuck out of Nathan Prescott._

Shouldn’t he at least take the tiniest bit of joy in that? Nathan was the biggest asshole in Arcadia Bay. The entire town would be better off without him and the Prescott family. Someone should've taught him a lesson a long time ago. And apparently, that someone was now Warren.

He sighed and scratched the back of his neck, as he usually did when he was feeling bothered- As well as feeling _like_ a bother. “Good to know,” He paused, looking at Max for a few seconds. She didn’t look too convinced-- That made two of them. “So, where are you guys going? I better stick with you guys-” He didn’t even get to finish his sentence, as he totally understood the looks the girls gave to each other. “Oh.” He muttered. 

“Uh.” Max began. Warren repressed a sigh. “So maybe you better… um,” She rambled, avoiding looking at him in the eyes.

Warren gave her an understanding smile, as he said, “Yeah, got it.” 

It wasn’t new to him. Feeling unwanted _._ And he knew that Max had her own problems and shit to deal with. But actually standing right there, in front of her, in front of this Chloe-girl who he’d actually never seen before, now that he thought about it. Max and her seemed kind of close, too… He hadn’t seen a lot of them together, but he could tell the difference between two people who just met and two people who share an actual bond. And Warren didn’t want to interfere with whatever it was that’s going on between the two. Didn’t want to interfere with that bond. And yeah, maybe sometimes he wished for something like that. A person with whom he could share a bond like that. A person who wouldn’t judge him, or laugh at him, or call him mean names. 

He started to play with his feet, signaling the girls before him that he was about to leave. Before he turned around, Max called him again.

“Warren, wait!” He looked back almost immediately. Chloe was shifting impatiently next to her, making him feel uncomfortable. “I know something you could do for us-- Find out anything you can about Nathan’s father.” 

He let out a shuddered breath as he nodded and finally entered the main building of the academy. 

The murmurs, the laughter, the names. He could already feel everything coming back together. The only new and remarkable thing about him right now was his black eye. His new look. He didn’t have to look up in order to feel everyone’s gazes around him. The word probably already spread around, and everyone knew: Blackwell’s loser got into two fights in the same week. That was news. 

_Just ignore it._

Staring at his own two feet, he walked footstep after footstep after footstep,

until he found himself standing in front of the door leading to the principal's office.

He started to get dizzy again. His burning eye really wasn’t doing him any favors. Two gentle knocks on the door just to make sure that principal Wells was inside. 

A part of him thought about taking his legs and turning the other way, but when Wells called him inside, he entered anyway. 

“Mr. Graham,” Wells said calmly, looking up from his computer, his chair made this squeaky leather noise that Warren couldn’t stand. “How’s your eye doing?” Wells asked.

And what was Warren supposed to do? Tell the truth? Worry Wells? Say ‘ _hey… It actually hurts like hell. But don’t worry! I’ve actually been through worse!’_

No. Instead, he said, “...It’s fi-” He started, but his voice cracked. He coughed, “It’s fine. Doing better, actually.” He tried again. And Wells Nodded in approval.

“That’s good. So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Wells looked back at his computer screen. Which, to be honest, Warren found kind of rude.

“Uh… Sir, Wells, Sir-” Warren tried to find the exact words to begin while Wells’ bronze bird statue got him distracted. 

The way Wells’s finger typed the keyboard with superspeed made him kinda nervous, “Yes?” He said, voice sounding impatient, so Warren just went for it.

“I’d uhh… I’d like to report a student with a gun.” 

And just like that, the loud clicking of the keyboard stopped.

Leaving both of them in silence, which Warren found fifty different shades of nerve wracking. All the attention centered right on Warren, Wells said only one word.

“Proceed.”

“Nathan Prescott, Sir. He pulled a gun on me and two of my friends in the boys’ dormitories.”

Wells let out what Warren thought was the longest sigh he’d ever heard. As if Wells had already heard this before. 

“Nathan Prescott to the principal’s office immediately. I repeat, Nathan Prescott, to my office _right now_.” Wells called, and the message was loudly blasting through the school’s PA system. Leaning back on his fancy chair, regaining his breath, he said, “Why don’t you tell me more about what happened until Mr. Prescott shows up?”

Another moment of silence between the two. “ _If_ Mr. Prescott decides to show up...” Wells corrected himself. 

_Oh hell._ Maybe Warren didn’t really think this through. If Wells finds out about his fight with Nathan, it could mean bad news for his place in Blackwell. His scholarship was already going downhill. Not because of his grades, of course- His grades were fine, that’s for sure. Fights, though, those are worse than a couple of bad marks. He couldn’t afford his reputation to take another hit. 

“Because, Mr. Graham, that is a very strong accusation.” His fingers grabbed the bridge of his nose. 

_He isn’t buying it. Come on, Warren. Think._

“Yes! I saw everything!” He spoke, though attempted to keep the fight a secret, sincerely hoping Nathan would, too. “He was screaming like crazy, and then-” 

_No, that’s not what happened._

“Okay, okay” Wells stopped him. “So, you’re saying that three people watched this, without him noticing?” 

_No. No, no! Not like that, Warren. What are you saying?_

“Yeah! I mean, no! I mean-” What the fuck was he supposed to say? He saw the gun only _after_ he punched him. It wasn’t in his plan to tell Principal Wells about the fight. He sighed and continued trying. “Yes, when I got into the dorm, my friends were there. And then he appeared with the gun.”

He knew how dangerous it was to manipulate the truth like that. He was already regretting it, and kind of hoping things wouldn’t get serious. Because that’s not how it happened at all- He was in his room when he heard a commotion outside. He stopped everything he was doing when he heard Max’s voice. Exiting the room, Max and Chloe were fighting Nathan- And not backward, as he described to Wells. When he stepped up to help, he punched Nathan, and only really noticed he had a gun afterwards. He was fucking up badly, but he couldn’t help it. The words slipped out by themselves, only panic on his mind.

“Mr. Prescott happens to be from the town’s most distinguished families. And, one of Blackwell’s most honored students.” Warren scratched the back of his neck, looking down and already giving up. It was no use, and he probably just made everything worse. Wells wasn’t believing him and if Nathan found out that he reported him to the principal, he was going to give him hell. “Mr. Graham, who were you with?” Asked Wells after Warren's long silence.

“Principal Wells, don’t you think that-” _That information is irrelevant?_ There was a student with a gun, that was clear. Why was it so important to him to know who was he with? That’s stupid, for sure. 

“Mr. Graham, I just want to get this clear. Who were you with?” Wells repeated the question very seriously. Warren stood no chance, Sighing again, he answered his question.

“Max Caulfield and Chloe Price, sir.” The words were burning his throat. It was an awful sensation, he didn’t want to bring any more trouble to Max. 

Warren heard Wells sigh. _Fuck_ , he was ruining everything already. He really wished he had some rewind superpowers. That would make his life so much easier. 

_Think, Warren! For once in your goddamn life, Think!!_

He didn’t intend to tell Wells that the two girls were in the boys’ dorms, but that’s what he just did. And most importantly, played innocent about his own deeds. He was so nervous, his palms all sweaty. What the fuck was he doing? He got the story all wrong. 

“Okay, I will deal with Ms. Price entering Blackwell’s territory later.” He stood up, hands on his desk. “Now, I really want you to explain-”

With a loud bang- the door opened. Obnoxiously interrupting Wells’s words without shame.

There, Nathan Prescott, face all covered in blood, was standing by the doorframe, angrier than ever. The blonde silently stepped inside, closing the door behind him with false tenderness. The room was in complete silence. Nathan walked as if he owned the place. Warren looked at Wells, because everyone knew he was afraid of Nathan.

“Graham,” He ‘greeted’, proceeding to take a seat in the chair next to him. His tone wasn’t insulting, It was more of a warning. Warren shifted where he stood, not daring to sit down.

When Wells looked at Nathan’s face, His own face went pale, eyes widened.

_Yup. I’m screwed._

“Mr. Prescott. May I ask why your face is-”

Nathan let out a fake laugh, “Oh- I don’t fucking know. Why don’t you ask Mr. Black-eye over here?” He tilted his head towards Warren, And just like that, cold sweat covered his entire body. _Fuck Nathan._ There was no hope left. He will get caught, Nathan will get him expelled, and he’ll probably leave Blackwell forever. _Good job, Warren._

“Mr. Graham, have I missed something?” “Uhh... I- um,” _Fuck_.

“Yeah, Warren, what _did_ you tell him, exactly?” Nathan laughed, satisfied. Resting his back on his chair, waiting.

“Mr. Prescott, that’s enough.” Wells replied, slamming his hands on the table. Warren jumped at the sound. “Mr. Graham has reported you to me with an exceptional accusation. We both know that’s not a first, don’t we, Mr. Prescott?” Nathan snorted. 

“Yeah, whathefuckever. Did Warren also tell you how he just broke my fucking nose, too?” He snapped and Wells raised his eyebrows, looking at Warren, expectedly.

“Mr Graham, is there an important detail you forgot to mention, perhaps?”

“Sir, I can explain-”

“No- You know what? I think I’ve heard enough.” He interrupted, “I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my academy anymore. May I remind you this is your _second_ fight this week?” _Here it comes._

“And you, Mr. Prescott, it may or may not be true, but this isn’t the first time I’m hearing of an alleged gun in your possession. I am extremely concerned about your behavior and _am_ looking forward to investigating the case.” He paused again. Looking at Nathan, and then he sighed. “I won’t inform your father.” Nathan seemed to relax. That was weird. “Yet.” He stilled, “As your principal I must take action. I did warn both of you last time, but this time, there will be consequences.

”Mr. Graham, I know how hard you work in all of your classes, and I am proud to say you’re one of our best students here. But _this_ , this is unacceptable. You will be suspended this week. I am sorry. I hope this is the last time.”

Warren let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, and silently nodded. He probably deserved it. “Now, Mr. Prescott. Since you’re responsible for the events regarding the Vortex Club, your next party will be cancelled. You, too, are suspended.” He finished, sitting down again. 

“What?” Nathan screamed. “He fucking hit _me!_ What the fuck?!”

“Do I need to point out Mr. Graham’s eye?”“The party is _tonight!_ ” Nathan reminded him. But Wells didn’t really seem to care.

“I am aware, and I am sorry, But you left me no other choice.”

Nathan’s face looked like it was about to explode. Warren just stared at it. Thinking about the possibility of his nose bleeding again due to all the shouting.

“This is absolute bullshit! You can’t do this!” Nathan shouted, “And you…” he turned to Warren, “if you continue to stare at me like that, I’ll make sure you can’t look at anything else, ever again!”

Warren quickly looked away. Feeling Nathan’s threat at the back of his neck.

“That is enough! You’re both dismissed. You may go and use your free time to do some self reflecting.”

Nathan’s stare was lethal. And although it’s target was principal Wells, Warren was ready to bet that every single person in Arcadia Bay could feel it as well. 

Storming out, Nathan slammed the door. “And one last thing, Mr. Graham. If I ever find out about the two of you involved in anything together, in _any_ way, the punishment would be far worse than suspension. Good day.” Warren had a lump in his throat.

“Noted.” He muttered, and quickly left the room.

As soon as he stepped outside, He was grabbed by his shirt and pressed against the wall. Warren’s heart flipped, letting out a small scream. Nathan’s face was so close to his, Warren could practically smell the blood coming out of his nose again. 

“You are so fucking dead, Graham..!” He whispered, but Warren could feel the malice in his voice rattling every single bone in his body. Nathan was fucking _furious_. With force, he threw Warren back, wiping his bleeding nose with his sleeve before stomping out of the school building, Leaving Warren all alone once again.

  
By the time he got back to the dorms, he stopped to stand outside his room for a few moments. He vaguely stared at the offensive photoshopped poster of his face that was hung on his room’s door, too tired to really pay it any mind. He was more interested in the new message on his whiteboard, though. 

**_Are you made of_** ** _copper_** ** _and_** ** _tellurium_** ** _? Cause you’re_** ** _Cu_** **_Te_**

He chuckled to himself as he read it in his mind.

Puns made out of the Periodic Table of Elements was something he always loved. It was probably Max who wrote it, too. That girl really knew how to make his days at Blackwell just a little more bearable, and he surely appreciated having her as a friend. Yeah, maybe she didn’t always answer his texts and calls, but could he really blame her for being so busy? Besides, when Max _does_ answer him, they end up having some really fun conversations. So the latter was what really mattered.

He grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

The moment he stepped inside, he was welcomed by the soft music he accidentally left on that morning. The warmth of his room finally greeted him. The windows were slightly foggy, and the room was tinted with a soft green due to his lava lamp. He turned the lights on and went to his mirror. Warren looked at himself and sighed. His eye looked _awful_. And to add to that, there was now a brand new bruise on his forehead. His t-shirt had blood stains all over the place, thanks to Nathan. His hand gently touched close to the new bruise, making him flinch in pain. 

Warren looked at his clock.

_8:47 pm._

He knew he was getting in the danger zone at this hour, because some boys liked to shower in the dorms after football practice. But he really needed a shower too. He felt exhausted, and not only because of the pain. Warren felt like his brain was asleep. Not really sure of what he was doing. He didn’t feel quite _there_ yet. 

Slowly, he got his pajamas ready. They were boring and plain, with their tone being a really dark blue. He had cooler nightwear, but learned he couldn’t walk around with his ‘ _nerdy stuff’_ in public places like that. 

On his way to the showers, Warren passed Nathan’s room.

**THE**

**PRESCOTTS**

**RULE**

**THIS TOWN**

Written on his whiteboard in red, underlined characters.

The thing with the guys in Blackwell was that even if you knew no one, they _will_ mess with you. Not necessarily bullying, but casual pranks like interfering with the hot waterline, or changing each other’s whiteboards. Sometimes, they wrote shit about each other on the walls. Bad names and offensive jokes because boys will be boys- Not that Warren could ever relate to any of that kind of stuff.

But Nathan’s whiteboard always remained untouched and never-changing.

No one dared messing with it. Or get near his room, generally speaking. It kind of creeped Warren out. The fact that he has to pass by Nathan’s room each and every time he comes and goes. He felt this dread, but he was tired of letting a Prescott poison his thoughts like that.

Warren opened the door leading to the showers, and was glad when he saw that only Luke was inside. He was kind of nice, sometimes. When he wasn’t surrounded by his friends. Warren never really understood people like that. Though Luke had never really made fun of _him_. So he chose to be thankful. 

Luke didn’t seem to notice Warren entering before he took his towel out of his black, short hair.

“Oh, Hey Warren.” He greeted, while giving him a small smile. Luke was kind of cute when his smiles were sincere, instead of sarcastic. Though Warren noticed the way his eyes were half-lidded, followed by some eyebags that were begging for some sleep. Luke was shirtless, which Warren didn’t seem to care that much about. He was more concerned about the small, purple bruise Luke had on his left shoulder. 

Although Luke didn’t give a shit about what people thought of him, he was sometimes bullied too. He saw Luke being shoved into a locker by Zachary a couple of days ago. Warren didn’t dare ask, but gave him an understanding smile that Luke seemed to appreciate. Even though Warren knew he didn’t care that much. 

When Luke left, he noticed how bleak and cold the bathroom actually was. He went into the shower stall on the very left side of the bathroom. As always, the walls were all messed up with weird links (the most recent one being a link to Kate’s video) or phrases that never got erased. Not even by water or soap. It was practically tattooed there. There was a phrase dedicated to him too, actually.

**_I love Warren Gayram_ **

He had no idea who wrote it, though he had a few ideas in his mind. It was displayed for anyone to see, and looking at it hurt. He wasn’t really sure why.

When the pleasant, warm water landed on his back, he felt relief. It almost felt like a hug, one he could’ve really used right about now. It only hit him just how much his body hurt. He closed his eyes, slowly, as he rested his hands on the gray and cold marble walls. His head fell backwards, letting the water softly fall on his face.

When he finally got out of the bathroom, the hallways were completely empty and the lights were turned off, telling him that it was probably past 10 P.M. He didn’t really feel like sleeping yet. He turned his speaker on, the room filling up yet again with the tunes of whatever old rock song he had next on his playlist.

_For the love of god, Warren…_

The burning sensation inside his chest was just another proof of his intense frustration at himself and his actions today. He beat a dude _up_! Said dude being _Nathan fucking Prescott_ , you’d think it’d feel rewarding. Max and Chloe certainly seemed to admire his actions, so why couldn’t he?

He let himself relax into his pillow, watching his starry ceiling, feeling his back release all of the tension from this insane day he had. He left his speaker on, closing his eyes, he let his mind drift away. Reaching out to any sort of dream available.

_Red jacket_

_Bloodshot eyes_

_Bloody nose._

_Jesus Christ._ His eyes shot open. This was getting old. Warren reached out for his lamp, and with a single press of a button, he changed its color from red to blue.

  
It was the music that woke him up. A loud, blaring techno song blasting at almost 3 in the fucking morning. Warren loudly grunted as he got himself out of bed again.

_Nathan._

He didn’t even bother to put his slippers on as he made his way out of his room and stopped outside of Nathan’s. A couple of very aggressive knocks on his door, and it swung open. Nathan stood there. And the strong, unmistakable smell of alcohol reached Warren’s nose, making his eyes squint at once. Three seconds, before the door was shut right in Warren’s face.

“Fuck off, Graham!” He heard Nathan scream through the door. And honestly, Warren was thankful he only received a door slam and not a punch to his face- But that didn’t solve anything. Because Warren still wanted to go to sleep, and Nathan still wasn’t making his night any easier.

He knocked a couple of more times, getting no answer. He might’ve been imagining it, but he could swear the volume of the music got even louder, heedless to everyone else in the dorms (more like everyone in Arcadia Bay, really) who tried to sleep. Soft, red light spilled near his feet through the gap of the door. Nathan was having a fucking party in there or something, but Warren wasn’t having any of it.

That’s it. Warren was sure that if he had to hear even one more second of that stupid song, he’d break the door and turn the volume down _himself_ if he really had to. Well, ok. He might’ve been feeling brave today, but maybe not _that_ brave. He settled on obnoxiously knocking on the door again and again, with both his hands this time. He knocked as loudly as he could, and was glad when apparently Nathan, who couldn’t take it anymore, bothered to open the door again.

“Graham, I swear to _FUCK_ that-” He threatenly growled at him, the way he always does to anyone. Anywhere. All the time.

“Could you please turn down the music?! It’s kinda late and people want to sleep, man!” He did his best to shout over the beat, his voice still raspy from sleep. The look on Nathan's face was priceless. Wide eyes stared right at him, mouth agape. Hell, he would’ve loved to take a picture of it, ironically enough. How dared this _nerd_ talk over _Nathan Prescott?_ By Nathan’s face, he bet this was definitely a first. 

Warren managed to piss him off again. And the both of them knew that probably wasn’t recommended.

_This is going nowhere._ Warren thought.

Why did he think coming here was even a good idea in the first place? The Nathan he saw today didn’t only make him query everything he knew and heard about the boy standing right in front of him, but also question just how far he could push Nathan’s limits until he really _was_ sick of Warren. Maybe he allowed himself a bit too much. Did he really think that after today Nathan would behave any differently? Well, his mistake, clearly. 

Warren didn’t want to push Nathan’s limits, though. Because he wasn’t like that, and frankly because he wasn’t very interested in that like others might’ve been. Therefore, he did what he knew best. He looked down, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he sighed. Slowly pulling himself back together again. And right before Nathan could close the door, Warren hurried up to stop it with his hand. And only god knows where he got that courage from, considering the door might’ve been slammed right on his throbbing knuckles.

“Are you _testing_ me, Graham?”

“Nathan, listen-“

”You _reeeally_ don’t wanna mess with a Prescott.” 

He warned, but Warren just ignored him and pushed the door open even further. And before he could filter anything that might come out of his mouth, he started.

“Nathan, I’m sorry!” Was the first thing he said.

“What the _fuck_ are you on about-” Nathan tried to respond, only to have Warren interrupt him again.

“I’m sorry, ok? I-I d-didn’t mean to attack you like that earlier! I have no fucking clue what came over me- I’m usually- I’m not like that a-at all!! A-And it’s been eating me up inside and I have no idea why!” He rambled without thinking, voice stuttering and everything- It was embarrassing, really.

He glanced at Nathan. And something about his face told Warren that he really _was_ taken aback. And Warren copied Nathan’s expression. Because truthfully, they both were. He truly didn’t intend to let all that slip the way it did.

The music in the background was still playing, and in all honesty, Warren was thankful for that. Because it was the only thing standing between them, and a terrible, _terrible_ , awkward silence. Unlike Warren, Nathan’s face went from surprise, to complete, utter, and undeniable anger. Any other person (or animal) would probably be hundreds of miles away by now, trying to dodge Nathan’s infuriated incoming speech for their own good--- But something inside Warren told him to stand his ground.

“How about you shut the fuck up? How does that sound, huh?” And that alone hit Warren like a kick to his stomach, but he just stood there and took it. Nathan’s tone was dripping fury, his voice as clear as day, in spite of the roaring music, “Now, why don’t you go back to the pathetic, little room you came from, and reflect on your actions there? Because let me tell you something… I really, _really. Don’t. fucking. CARE!!_ ” He screamed, before slamming the door right in his face. 

“Fair…” Whispered Warren to a brown, peeling door in front of him. He reached to scratch the back of his neck, moping back to his room in defeat. _That went well_ , he thought to himself.

  
When Warren entered his dorm, he walked straight to his bed and thought about what the hell just happened. He wondered if he’d even be able to get some sleep at all tonight. Not that it mattered much, he was suspended anyway. That meant that he could sleep for as long as he wanted, whenever he wanted- But there was still a clear difference between a lot of sleep and a _good_ sleep.

The music that was playing in his room clashed along with Nathan’s music. As a result to that, the notes battled between themselves, creating a broken melody that Warren found extremely unbearable. He immediately turned the speaker off.

He put his hand on his forehead and slowly massaged his temples in an attempt to calm his upcoming headache. _Was Nathan drunk?_ He asked himself in his mind. It was impossible to miss the smell. Warren had tasted alcoholic drinks before, but it wasn’t really for his liking. 

Nathan was alone. That wasn’t hard to notice when he opened the door to Warren. Wasn’t that a bit sad? Partying alone? Warren knew the feeling well, and it sucked. Joy came from sharing important moments with people who are important to _you._ Happiness feels different when together. And no matter how much music, how many flashing lights, or how much alcohol Nathan had, he was still alone in there. How lonesome.

  
Warren pulled himself out from his circle of thoughts before it was too late. The frustrated sigh in the back of his throat stopped from coming out of his mouth shortly after he picked his head up and listened well to his surroundings. He then realized something-

_The music’s gone._


End file.
